There are a large variety of specialized and ergonomic keyboards. The specialized keyboards try to make specific data entry easier by either reducing the number of keys or by re-arranging the keys with respect to the particular purpose. An example of such a keyboard is the numeric pad for accountants, which contains only numbers and operator keys. Ergonomic keyboards, on the other hand, try to solve the problem of the position of the hands and the body when using a computer, which is not natural and thus often causes serious body damage. Both types of keyboards offer solutions for particular problems that pertain to data entry and editing. However, they do not address the issues related to interactive computing, which is partially due to the fact that the Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW) have become more widely used recently. The conception of the present invention is entirely driven by the increasing use of the WWW and the need for a functionally different type of device for it. In contrast, the development of specialized and ergonomical keyboards is largely driven by the advent of desktop and laptop computers, and the efficiency or health problems associated with their extensive use. We believe that interactive computing has changed the dynamics of the computer activities. Even though most of the events in interactive computing are user driven, the user is not only active but also reactive and responsive to screen events. This requires the development of adequate devices that facilitate the two-way interaction between the user and the machine.
Since desktop computing is used primarily for data entry and editing many routine operations can be performed habitually, i.e. without looking either at the screen or at the keyboard. Unlike desktop computing, in interactive computing the user has to pay attention to the events that are going on the screen and at the same time to have control of the imputing device. This requires the imputing device for interactive computing not only to be multifunctional but also to be positioned in the same visual plane as the screen. The device needs to be multifunctional for it has to combine the features of a remote control for managing the activities on the screen, and the features of regular data entry and editing keyboards for imputing data.
With the advent of interactive computing the position of the user relative to the screen has changed too because, first, computer monitors have become bigger and, second, because Web TV allows ordinary TV sets to be used for interactive computing. Thus, the distance between the user and the monitoring device becomes less significant, which allows the user to perform interactive computing from almost any body position provided that a suitable control and imputing device is available to the user. In contrast, traditional computing restricts the body position of the user to sitting on a desk at a close proximity to the computer screen in order to be able to see the input on the screen, and because the keyboard has to lay on a flat surface.
Even though the body position becomes less significant in interactive computing, it becomes more important for the user to be able to view simultaneously the screen and the multifunctional device, which implies that both the screen and the multifunctional device have to be in the same visual plane. This effect is achieved only when the user is able to hold the control and imputing device in the hands, in front of the eyes and at the same level with the screen. When a device is held in such position the only way in which typing and editing can be performed is by positioning some of the keys at the back of the device. When the present invention is in a back-type position the user is able to lift it up and hold it at the same level as the screen, and thus simultaneously to control the screen activities and to input data. The visibility of the device is essential because very few of the tasks in interactive computing are routine, as well as few of the users are professional typists who can input data without looking at the keys. However, it is important not to limit the user to back-type typing either because the user may be more accustomed to traditional typing and thus may prefer to perform certain tasks this way, and, second, because the user may want to change his body position to sitting at a desk. The removable keypads allow the user to switch back and forth between the more novel interactive mode of screen control and data imputing and the traditional data entry method.
It needs to be emphasized that interactive computing has attracted a great variety of users. While traditional computing has been used by the adult population primarily for professional purposes, interactive computing has attracted and is continuing to attract more and more young users because of its entertaining and educational capabilities. Thus, the new devices for such type of computing have to make accommodations for the different hand sizes, if the device is to be used both by children and adults. This concern motivated us to introduce hand extensions in the present invention.